Que hubiese pasado si
by Arconte Soleil
Summary: Soul esta algo nervioso por un mal sueño, le tocara a Maka esta vez calmar las angustias de Soul... Ellos siempre se tendrán el uno al otro. soy muy mala para los summary, por favor pasen y lean


Soul Eater no me pertenece a mi si no a su respectivo creador

Esta historia es creada solamente para entretener

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que hubiese pasado si...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una tarde tranquila Soul y Maka se encontraban en su apartamento, Maka como siempre se encontraba leyendo y libro y Soul miraba la televisión utilizando las piernas de Maka como almohada.

Ya aburrido de que no hubiese nada interesante en la tele Soul la apagó y se dio vuelta para quedar con la cara en el estomago de Maka, paso sus brazos por la cintura de esta y se dispuso a dormir un rato.

Cuando estaba ya completamente dormido Maka bajo su libro y lo cerro poniéndolo a un lado, miro a Soul durmiendo tranquilamente en su regazo, acaricio su mejilla mientras sonreía; estuvo tanto tiempo así, que no se dio cuenta cuando quedo profundamente dormida hasta que el grito de Soul junto con un cabezazo la despertó, cuando Maka abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que él estaba en el piso dándole la espalda mientras se tocaba la frente, donde había recibido el golpe.

\- Soul estas bien? que te paso? - pregunto Maka desconcertada

Soul le miro, y seguidamente le abrazo llevándosela al piso junto donde el estaba

\- Maka... si yo no fuese como soy... si no fuese un arma... nunca nos hubiésemos conocido... estaría destinado a vivir en un mundo donde reina la hipocresía donde todo es falso...

\- Porque piensas en eso justo ahora? - cuestiono Maka

\- Es que tuve un sueño... yo no era un arma, y estaba en uno de los conciertos de mi hermano, en donde tenia de hacer la apertura, al terminar escuche los aplausos, sabia que no eran porque les hubiese gustado mi actuación, baje del escenario y me dirigí hacia la barra para pedir algo de tomar, allí te vi a ti estabas hermosa, con tu cabello suelto cayendo como cascada por tu espalda, estaba apunto de presentarme pero llego un hombre, le sonreíste y el te llevo, y yo no le di importancia, te alejaste de mi tan rápido, y yo me olvide de ti tan fácilmente, así hubiese sido mi vida, y me aterra pensar en que tu pudiste haber elegido a cualquier otro, siento que aun puedo perderte, y me aterra pensar en ello

Maka se le quedo viendo cuando el termino de hablar, Soul no se atrevía a mirarla, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Soul sintió un ligero golpe en la cabeza, Maka le había golpeado con el libro que hasta hace poco estaba leyendo, Se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban algo brillosos y en su cara portaba una pequeña sonrisita, confundido Soul quiso preguntar que porque fue eso, pero no pudo ya que los labios de Maka se posaron sobre los suyos, era un beso suave y lento, disfrutando cada uno del otro, Soul tomo a Maka de la cintura, y se fueron acostando en el piso.

Maka se separo de él lentamente y le dijo

\- Aun que no hubieses sido arma, yo te hubiese encontrado, sabes porque? por que nosotros estamos conectados mas allá de cualquier cosa, yo te pertenezco y tu a mi, y a donde quiera que estés yo te encontraría, porque tu alma me hubiese llamado, porque nuestras almas están hechas para estar juntas, ya sea en esta vida o cualquier otra

Maka decía todas estas palabras con los ojos cerrados, voz tranquila y suave mientras tenia su frente apoyada en la de Soul, el cual se encontraba anonadado por las palabras de la chica; cuando Maka abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rojo rostro de Soul

\- Demonios Maka, como puedes decir todas esas cosas, no es cool - dijo Soul mientras desviaba su mirada de la de ella

\- P-e-e-r-o q-u-e-e c-o-o-o-m-o TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO DESPUES QUE TE ABRIERA MI CORAZÓN PARA CALMAR TU AUNGUSTIA ERE UN ...hmmhhnhm - la cara de Maka se había puesto roja cuando ella le comenzó a grita a Soul, pero él la callo con un dulce beso

\- No me malinterpretes, ame cada una de tus palabras, de verdad que sabes como clamarme, es solo que, cada vez que me hablas así, me sonrojo, y eso no es cool - decía Soul desviando nuevamente su mirada

Maka lo miro sorprendida por el beso y aun procesando sus palabras, luego de unos segundos sonrió y tomo entre sus manos la cara de Soul para darle otro beso, este se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado, Soul se fue recostando en el suelo con Maka sobre él.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos ambos sonrieron

\- No debes preocuparte por lo que hubiese sido, por que de cualquier forma nosotros nos hubiese encontrado, nuestras almas se hubiesen buscado hasta el momento de que nos conociéramos - Maka hablaba sonriente

\- Te creo, ya no pensare tanto es eso, disfrutare mi presente contigo - contesto Soul para luego levantarse y cargar a Maka

\- ¿ P-e-ero qué ? - pregunto Maka desconcertada

\- Pues a disfrutar mi presente - respondió Soul tranquilamente mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas coquetas de tiburón

\- Pervertido

Fue lo que murmuro Maka mientras en sus mejillas se posaba un leve sonrojo, pero como no opuso resistencia Soul agrando aun mas sonrisa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace mucho que no escribía, y tenia muchas ganas de volver a hacerlo, aunque se me hiso difícil plasmar lo que tenia en mi mente, y en realidad no es lo que esperaba pero bueno se hace lo que se puede

A los que lean esto si tienen algún comentario, critica constructiva, o lo que sea, les agradecería que lo dejaran en un review

Muchas Gracias a los que leyeron

me despido

mfufu ^_^


End file.
